Beautiful Liar
by jungminra
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Seokmin" "Apa sesakit saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan orang lain didepan mataku sendiri?" SEOKSOO / SEOKMIN X JISOO / SEVENTEEN / YAOI /


**Beautiful Liar**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

Taman disudut kota itu terlihat indah dan tenang, matahari sudah nampak menengelamkan dirinya. Danau yang ada diujung taman itu nampak tenang, begitu pula seorang pemuda yang duduk ditepinya. Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Angin yang berhembus pelan seolah memiliki irama itu nampak membuat namja itu semakin tenang.

 _ **"Aku harus mengatakan ini Seokmin-ah"**_

 _ **"Katakan saja Hyung"**_

 _ **"Ti... Tidak jadi"**_

 _ **"Kenapa?"**_

 _ **"Besok saja akan aku katakan"**_

 _ **"Bagaimana jika kita tidak memiliki hari esok?"**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau katakan!"**_

 _ **"Lupakan Hyung"**_

 _ **"Aku akan menghubungimu besok"**_

 _ **"Baiklah"**_

Seokmin, pemuda tadi masih tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya air matanya sudah akan menetes membasahi pipinya. Seokmin berjalan mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari danau itu, mengambil sebuah notes dari dalam tasnya. Ia mulai membuka notes tersebut, membaca kata – kata yang tertulis didalamnya perlahan – lahan hingga membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung" Seokmin menutup notes yang ada ditangannya, kali ini sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Seokmin menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya semakin bergetar.

 _ **RING!**_

Sebuah benda persegi panjang yang ada didalam saku celananya bergetar, membuat Seokmin menghentikan sementara isakannya. Seokmin lalu melihat sebentar layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telefonnya.

 _"Kau ada dimana Hyung...?"_ Seokmin mulai menyeka air mata yang ingin turun lagi membasahi pipinya.

 _"Aku- Aku baik baik saja, hanya terkena sedikit flu jadi suaraku mungkin seperti orang menagis"_ Seokmin tertawa pelan

 _"Ah iya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, aku akan ketaman. Kau tunggu saja disana hyung. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai"_ Seokmin lalu berdiri setelah memastikan matanya sudah tidak merah lagi, baru saja ia akan mengambil tasnya sebelum sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Seokmin-ah.." Suara itu, Seokmin tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Ia lalu meneteskan air matanya kembali setelah sekian kali. Seokmin tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" Orang itu bertanya lagi, membuat air mata Seokmin menetes semakin deras.

"Hyung..." Seokmin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, tangannya memegang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa Seokmin?!" Orang itu meninggikan suaranya, sebentar lagi orang yang memeluknya pasti akan menangis sepertinya, Seokmin tau itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan ini semua! Kenapa?!" suara itu bercampur dengan isakan, Seokmin yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam kembali. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan orang itu berganti melepas pelukan yang mengikatnya. Seokmin lalu berjalan mengambil ranselnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Seokmin!" orang itu berteriak setelah Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya, Seokmin terdiam. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan menyiapkan segalanya agar ketika ia berbicara nadanya tidak bergetar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya jika kau tau jawabannya Hyung!" Seokmin membalikan badannya, menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam dan jangan lupakan senyuman miring yang turut menghiasi wajah kacaunya sekarang.

"Seokmin, kenapa kau?" Orang itu berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat Hyung" Seokmin berkata tegas, sedikit membentak membuat orang didepannya meteskan air matanya.

"Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku menyesal Seokmin-ah!" orang itu lalu menudukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung, dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Meminta maaf setelah melakukan hal yang sudah terjadi, tidak akan membuat hal itu berubah. Hanya membuat hal itu terlihat lebih baik, untuk berberapa saat. Aku memaafkan, bukan berarti aku melupakan Hyung" Seokmin berbalik setelah mengatakannya, membuat orang itu semakin terisak.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu" Orang itu berteriak disela isakannya, membuat Seokmin berhenti sebentar tapi Seokmin memilih untuk berjalan menjauhinya. Walaupun hatinya berkata berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Seokmin terus berjalan melewati berberapa orang yang menatap dengan berbagai eksperesi. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua, ia ingin cepat sampai kerumahnya. Tapi kakinya tidak mau berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia merasakan kakinya lemas, sangat susah digerakkan. Jadilah ia hanya terdiam disebuah bangku didekat lampu taman yang mulai menyala.

 _ **Seokmin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Seokmin menatap ponselnya yang menyala setelah sebuah notif terlihat dilayarnya.**_

 _ **'Temui aku diatap sekolah, sekarang.' Seokmin tersenyum melihatnya dan segara melangkahkan kakinya. Seokmin terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, membayangkan kejuatan apa yang akan dibuat kekasihnya ketika ia sampai disana.**_

 _ **"Hei Seokmin-ah! Kau kenapa? Tersenyum terus, aku tau ini hari ulang tahunmu tapi sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan" Wonwoo kakak kelas Seokmin berkata ketika ia bertemu di dekat tangga.**_

 _ **"Kau seperti orang gila" Mingyu, orang disebelah Wonwoo berkata singkat, padat, dan menyakitkan. Tapi Seokmin masih saja tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka.**_

 _ **"Aku harus keatap sekolah hyung, aku duluan" Seokmin berpamitan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga sekolah. Dua orang yang bertemunya tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **Seokmin melihat sekelilingnya setelah sampai diatas atap sekolah, ia tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang istimewa baginya duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana. Seokmin menautkan kedua alisanya ketika melihat bahwa orang itu ternyata tidak sendiri, ada seseorang lain yang duduk disampingnya. Seokmin tau orang itu, sahabat kekasihnya. Seungcheol namanya, seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat tegas namun berhati baik.**_

 _ **Seokmin berjalan mendekati mereka, melihat sekeliling sambil tersenyum bodoh. Seokmin heran sebenarnya, kenapa ia tidak melihat kue atau hadiah apapun disini. Apa kekasihnya lupa kalau dia berulang tahun. Dan kenapa ada orang itu disini, Seokmin sungguh tidak paham. Tapi ia hanya berfikir positif, mengabaikan semua pemikiran buruk yang berada didalam fikirannya.**_

 _ **"Hyung?" Orang itu sedikit terlonjak ketika Seokmin memanggilnya, membuat Seokmin tertawa pelan. Tapi tidak dengan orang itu, wajahnya teramat kacau tidak ada senyum diwajahnya.**_

 _ **"Kau kenapa Hyung" Seokmin berjalan mendekat ingin memeluknya**_

 _ **"Aku ingin kita berpisah Lee Seokmin" Seokmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk dan berganti dengan menatap orang didepannya.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau katakan Hyung? Kau bercandakan" Seokmin masih menatap orang yang berada didepannya, berharap bahwa orang itu akan tersenyum lalu tertawa dan mengatakan 'Kejutan!' . Tapi sayangnya tidak, orang itu bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Seokmin lalu melihat kearah Seungcheol yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.**_

 _ **"Maaf aku sepertinya mengaggu privasi kalian, jadi aku..." belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan ucapannya orang itu mencium tepat dibibirnya, sedikit melumatnya. Walaupun Seungcheol awalnya terkejut namun dia akhirnya terbawa juga, dan menikmati semuanya.**_

 _ **"Ji.. Jisoo Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seokmin menatap tidak percaya orang didepannya dan kakinya berjalan mundur dengan sendirinya. Seokmin tidak kuat untuk melihat pemandang didepannya.**_

 _ **"Aku mencintainya, jadi mari berpisah" Jisoo berkata setelah melepaskan tautannya dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya tediam disamping Jisoo tidak berkata sepatah pun.**_

 _ **"Baiklah jika itu maumu hyung, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun asal kau bisa tersenyum bahagia. Jangan pedulikan aku, aku baik baik saja. Kita berpisah " Seokmin beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Seokmin melirik sebentar sebelum turun, ia bisa melihat Jisoo melakukan itu lagi setelah ia pergi. Dan sekarang Seokmin percaya, Jisoo bahagia dengan apa yang ia pilih. Tentu saja ia akan baik – baik saja, asal Jisoo bisa tersenyum.**_

Seokmin mengangkat wajahnya setelah ia sadar akan lamunannya. Ia lalu melihat ponselnya ada berberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika ponselnya kembali berdering, 'Seungcheol Hyung' nama itu tertera dilayar ponselnya.

 _"Hallo Hyung?..."_

 _"Iya tenang saja aku baik – baik saja, kenapa kau masih mengungkit kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih labil saat itu"_ Seokmin tertawa pelan

 _"Jisoo Hyung sudah memberi tahuku tenang saja, tanggal 27 kan?"_ Seokmin membuka kembali notesnya.

 _"Iya aku akan datang ke pesta pertunanganmu, tunggu aku."_ Seokmin lalu mematikan panggilannya setelah mengakhiri dengan salam penutup. Lalu ia menekan tombol 2, dan ponselnya kembali terhubung dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

 _"Hallo Jisoo Hyung, kau baik – baik sajakan? Maaf kan sikapku tadi."_

" _Aku baik – baik saja, aku akan pulang setelah ini. Iya, aku masih ditaman."_

" _Kau sudah pulang kerumahkan? Ah syukurlah kalau begitu"_ Seokmin tersenyum

 _"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan, aku tidak bisa menghadiri pertunangan Seungcheol Hyung dengan Junghan Hyung"_ Seokmin membaca kembali notes yang dibukunya

 _"Iya, aku tau tanggal 27 mereka bertunangan. Sedangkan aku harus ke Jepang 3 hari lagi, tanggal 20 tepatnya. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tega untuk langsung menyampaikan kepada Seungcheol Hyung"_

 _"Baiklah terimakasih Hyung"_ Seokmin menutup ponselnya setelah berbasa basi sedikit. Tangan Seokmin menekan tombol 1 dan panggilannya terhubung kembali

 _"Hoshi Hyung!"_ Seokmin tersenyum sambil mengatakannya

 _"Iya, maafkan aku hahaha. Baby Hoshi, oke Baby. Aku akan pulang 3 hari setelah ini, aku perlu menyiapkan berberapa peralatan. Kau sangat merindukanku ya?"_ Seokmin menuliskan sesuatu dinotesnya.

 _"Aku ingat, sangat ingat seminggu lagi kita akan menikah. Makanya kau terbang duluan ke Jepang, aku akan menyusulnya. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Hyung"_ Seokmin lalu memutuskan panggilannya, dan menatap notesnya. Ia merobek dan meninggalkan kertas itu begitu saja hingga terbawa angin. Seokmin lalu pergi meninggalkan bangku taman untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Kertas yang terbawa angin itu berpindah tangan, seseorang mengambilnya. Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati Seokmin dari balik pohon besar taman itu. Seseorang itu membaca surat itu . Tangan orang itu bergetar, kertas itu sedikit basah terkena air mata.

 _"Hai Jisoo Hyung, cinta pertamaku sewaktu SMA. Ah, aku masih mengingatmu dan mengingat bagaimana bodohnya aku sewaktu itu. Aku tau kita sudah berpisah untuk 7 tahun yang lalu, Seungcheol kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain ya? Aku terkejut saat mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Junghan, padahal aku dengar terakhir dia berpacaran denganmu. Tapi dia menikah dengan orang lain, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sesakit saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan orang lain didepan mataku sendiri? Hahaha aku bercanda. Aku harus ke Jepang 3 hari lagi, aku harusnya menitipkan surat ini kepada Wonwoo tapi aku tidak berani. Aku hanya pecundang. Aku baik – baik saja. Kau juga kan? Maafkan aku sepertinya aku menambah bebanmu, aku harus ke Jepang untuk menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai disana. Maaf kau harus merasakan ini dua kali. Aku berjanji, hari ini saat kau terakhir bertemu denganku. Itu adalah hari terakhir dimana aku menangis karenamu. Berbahagialah, aku juga bahagia saat kau merasa bahagia. Jangan lupa tersenyum, aku sangat menyukai senyummu. Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung, sebagai teman"_

Orang itu, tepatnya Jisoo mengengam erat kertas yang ia bawa sekarang. Air matanya tak sanggup dia tahan, mengalir begitu saja mambasahi kedua pipinya. Semua sudah terlewatkan, Jisoo tau itu.

"Aku akan tersenyum Seokmin-ah, aku ingat semua pesanmu. Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu" Jisoo tersenyum, memandang surat yang sudah tidak berbentuk rupanya karena telah lama ia gengam.

E N D -

 **NOTES :**

 **Maafkan aku yang buat ff gaje ini :( aku kangen moment SeokSoo huhuhu, walaupun aku juga suka SeokSoon. Jadilah ff ini sebagai pelampiasan/? Maafkan aku yang buat Jisoo jadi jahat disini. Tapi aku juga jadiin DK ngenes banget disini walaupun akhirnya ketemu Hoshi /peluk dk/**

 **Oh iya adegan telfon itu, Cuma dari sisi dk ya diliatinnya. Jadi itu percakapannya dk , yang diseberang biar dipikir sendiri ya sama kalian lagi ngomong apa hehehe...**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa! Pai paiiii~**


End file.
